Awake
by redheadsintrigueme
Summary: . . . He poked him hard in his stomach around where his belly button would be . . . Remus kind of smiled but he kept breathing deep and even, a sign he wasn't awake yet.' Sirius never knew Remus was such a deep sleeper. But he's about to find out that and


#

##

#Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Author's Note: Yay, my first slash! It was weird, I was just laying in my bed one night and this scene of Sirius *insert spoilers for my story here* popped into my head and I had to write it. Oh, yeah, this takes place either in the Marauders' sixth or seventh year (it doesn't really matter which.)

Anyway, don't "flame" me (that's an order, too, you know.) I'm giving you a warning now, if you have something against homosexuality, or you just don't like SB/RL, you shouldn't be reading this story. If you decide to ignore this author's note (in which case, you wouldn't be seeing this. Oh well), read the story anyway, and it offends or angers you, please keep your comments to yourself. If you do flame me, I'll probably end up posting it somewhere, showing it to my mean little friends and laughing at you. Many, many times.

On that happy note, I'd really like if you reviewed. Thanks!

*

*

*

*

*

Awake

-A one shot-

Sirius Black was having trouble sleeping. He kept tossing and turning in his four poster bed, and James' mumblings ("Oh Lily . . . ") and Peter's incessant snoring weren't helping.

Grumbling, he draped his plush blanket over his bare chest like a cape and tottered out to the Gryffindor common room. He tiptoed down the stairs, intent on sitting in front of the warm fire and possibly falling asleep there.

"Moony!" He said probably a little too loud.

Remus Lupin, one of his best mates, was lying on a scarlet couch in front of the fire. From what Sirius could see from the staircase, his normally tidy hair was rather messy, coming down in front of his gray eyes. A thick book lay open on his lap and his reading glasses (that he neglected to wear most of the time*) were barely hanging onto his nose.

Sirius, dragging his blanket behind him, made his way towards his friend.

"Remmy, old boy!"

He sat down in a huge armchair next to Remus' couch. Only when he looked closer at him did he realize that Remus was breathing deep and his eyes were closed.

"Aw, how cute," Sirius said somewhat sarcastically, "Oi, wake up. Hey, you hear me, wake up!"

But Remus didn't stir. Sirius sighed, leaving his blanket and getting up from where he had just sat down, and he crouched in front of the couch. He became painfully aware of the absence of his blanket and the cold against his bare chest, but he tapped Remus anyway, determined to get him up. When Remus didn't respond he poked him hard in the stomach around where his belly button would be (under his striped pajamas.) Sirius looked up at his face for any sign of anything. Remus kinda of smiled but he kept breathing deep and even, a sign he wasn't awake yet.

Sirius tickled him under his rib cage; a place he knew was Remus' soft spot. Remus' smiled again and raised his right hand in a small swatting movement. His face had a pink glow to it and Sirius started to notice how long and thick his eyelashes were as they rested softly on the apple of his cheek.

Suddenly, Remus turned over away from the fire's light, in the process trapping Sirius' hand between his chest and the couch's cushions. 

Sirius pulled and yanked on his hand until it finally came free. He thought for sure the struggle would wake him, but all it did was hitch his nightshirt up and make him turn back onto his back.

His breath caught in his throat as the shirt revealed definitely well sculpted abs. He blushed and started coughing - loudly - to hide his embarrassment (though no one was in the common room, except him and Remus.) 

It wasn't the first time he had thought about his friend like that.

Still coughing a little bit, he carefully pulled Remus' shirt back down to its original place. Remus' was still sleeping peacefully and Sirius was getting a little worried. Surely no one could sleep through all that.

He lightly slapped Remus' face with somewhat shaking hands.

His lips seemed to twitch upward, like he was trying not to smile, but he stayed sleeping.

"Bloody Hell, are you _alive_?" He exclaimed, forgetting it was probably after three in the morning and everyone else was asleep. 

Jokingly, he climbed onto Remus, and asked, "Remmy, woo hoo?" He shrugged and started do pretend CPR, lightly hitting his chest repeatedly. He leaned over towards Remus' face, acting like he was going to do mouth to mouth.

Remus' eyes popped open and he wrapped his arms around Sirius' neck, pulling his lips to his. Sirius' eyes went wide and he looked into Remus', whose were filled with mirth. He quickly recovered and closed his eyes, deepening the kiss.

Sirius pulled away, his eyes popping, but looking extremely happy.

"Moony - You - were -"

"Awake? Yeah, after you poked me it was kinda hard to fall back asleep. Just thought I'd see what happened."

"So you're not dead?"

"Definitely not . . . " Remus smirked and pulled Sirius to him once again.

. · : * : · .

Author's Note: I am personally so very happy with this. I'd love to hear what you think. So click that little thing that says "Submit Review". It's that easy! : D

P.S. If you liked this, please check out my other new story, "One More Day"!


End file.
